Rattlesnake Jake
Rattlesnake Jake is a dangerous western diamondback rattlesnake wearing a cowboy hat and with a Gatling gun on his tail. Backstory Rivalry with Ahuizotl = The story = = Later years = Bio Jake first Then in "Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range", ''Jake joined forces with Alameda Slim in his cattle-rustler (mostly just to find himself a new job since he had killed off the Mayor of Dirt and had no purpose there anymore). However, he still had his nasty attitude he had from his time with the Mayor. And his allegiance with Slim leads him to be put on wanted posters too, in which Steamy, Puffy, and Shai-Shay came across. Personality His personality characterized as extremely cruel and vicious, although he does have a sense of honor, as shown at the end. While incredibly experienced in battle, he also seems to be very familiar with utilizing fear, humiliation, and power-plays to get inside his enemy's heads. This was shown in the film as he openly shamed Rango in front of all people in Dirt and managed to keep everyone paralyzed with fear using only words and his frightening presence. This suggests that he can be quite manipulative. He is also shown to be incredibly perceptive. Consider the fact that when the hill folks disguised themselves as a hawk in an attempt to scare him, he quickly discovered that it was a trick just by noting a very minor mistake they made. The combination of manipulation and perceptiveness suggests an intelligence far beyond that of a simple thug. Jake is a living legend among people of the desert and is known as a Grim Reaper-like figure, even saying himself that he comes from Hell, and that he never leaves town without taking someone's soul. The only creature that Rattlesnake Jake fears is The Hawk, to which everyone else in Dirt also fears. Early in the film, Rango claims that Rattlesnake Jake is his brother when he is first brought up by the townspeople while making up his overblown heroic persona, and when Jake attacks the town, he uses this bold-faced lie to expose Rango as a phony in front of everyone and drive him out of town. It is then revealed that Jake is working for the evil Mayor Tortoise John, and in a later scene he is seen forcing Beans to sign away the deed of her father's ranch to the mayor, and almost strangles her to death before Rango shows up again outside. With the help from the hill clan, Rango defeats Rattlesnake Jake and is about to shoot him, but the Mayor threatens Beans' life, forcing Rango to surrender to the Mayor. During the final confrontation, the Mayor betrays Rattlesnake Jake by pointing Rango's gun on him, declaring him another relic of the Old West that will soon be destroyed and forgotten along with the rest of the town. When the Mayor tries to shoot, it turns out that the last bullet was taken by Rango, who then uses it to break open the giant water bottle he and Beans were drowning in, and flush everyone out of the town hall into the streets, where Rango finally manages to subdue the Mayor. Rango then turns the defeated Mayor to Rattlesnake Jake, who then nods his hat to Rango for saving his life, acknowledging him as another great desert legend that will thrive. Having developed a new found respect for Rango, Rattlesnake Jake returns the Mayor's favor by telling him the exact same thing the Mayor said to him, that soon no one will even remember his existence, and snatches the Mayor up in his tail and carries him out into the desert to kill him for his betrayal. Taking a soul as Bad Bill said. Jake's Rehabilitation It's revealed in ''Thomas and Twilight Sparkle find Atlantis: The Lost Empire that after Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range, Stuingtion's Engines help Jake become an in-law and apologize to Thomas, Twilight, and their team for what he did to them. Then he becomes their good friend and part-time bodyguard. Rarity still is skiddish around. In the Rest of the series: From that time on, Jake was now a loyal comrade to the team, never wishing to turn against them as they all gave him something he never thought he'd gain, a second chance to start anew. While he does still have his snarky attitude, he doesn't have as much viciousness anymore. But he's not afraid to speak out on his opinion of characters when the time calls for it, such as in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle visit Jurassic Park III after Fluttershy had revealed to have stolen Velociraptor eggs, Jake was the one to agree on Mako's statement of Fluttershy's motivation was more on her cowardliness. Jake then added a firm fact to the point as he stated when she first laid eyes on him, she didn't even try to help the cows or her friends. All she did was cower in fear in Spike's arms and she hardly sustains a stiff upper lip. As he forces her to openly admit she is a coward. Then in the Thomas, Twilight, and The Mummy Returns, Jake was the second one to explain on Apple Bloom's annoyance of Applejack's mother henning. As he shared that she needs to accept the fact Apple Bloom is growing up and she won't always need her sister by her side for everything. Then goes to explain there's a difference between being overprotective and helping out. Jake is also shown to dislike many of the other villains of the series, (but mostly the ones who were once good but then turned bad again; example: Discord, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie Lulamoon, Gilda, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, etc.) But Jake leaves his most viciousness for Tirek. As in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Alita: Battle Angel, Tirek tries to make Jake turn against the team, but remembering how the Mayor betrayed him, Jake refuses, as he angrily states to Tirek (using both words and strangling) he is never going back to being an outlaw, as the last time he let a villain order him around, he was backstabbed. Jake then states he knows Tirek's type just as well, and he's not stupid enough to fall for his tricks as he knows Tirek is a big fat lying, manipulative backstabber. He then warns Tirek if he crosses his path again, he'll make sure he stays a legend to all beings of the world. Trivia *Rattlesnake Jake will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends and go against Steamy, Puffy, and Shai-Shay in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle go Home on the Range. *Rattlesnake Jake is also successful of scaring the living daylights out of Rarity. *Rattlesnake Jake will guest star in numerous projects. *Rattlesnake Jake is also an arch rival with Ahuizotl. *Rattlesnake Jake will become Team Griffin/Eeveelution's new enemy in Brian and the Eeveelution Family meet Rango. Category:VILLAINS Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Snakes Category:Reptiles Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non Force Sensitive characters Category:Gunners Category:Country-Accented Characters Category:Cowboys/Cowgirls Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Arrogant characters Category:Jerks Category:Bullies Category:Merciless Characters Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Reformed characters Category:HEROES Category:Villains-turned-Heroes